


Sadistic Secrets

by InkedDagger



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, DomMoriarty, M/M, Multi, Other, Subsherlock, SwitchJohn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkedDagger/pseuds/InkedDagger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is on his honeymoon. Time for some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. At Last

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully fun...comments for improvement in the future would be great!

       John is gone. Finally. It's been so long...too long. The house is clean, thanks to Mrs. Hudson. The experiments are all contained...more or less. John's chair is gone, just as instructed. Sherlock smiles a bit to himself, satisfied the Jim Moriarty will be pleased. A twitch of his member and Sherlock realizes how long it really has been since Jim has been with him. . .

       _One year after he faked his death, Jim found him, alone and hungry. The case had gone wrong and he had no where to turn. It was that night that they saw eye to eye. No one was in danger, and since all ties had been cut with Sherlock's past, no one would be, not any time soon. So, they talked. And drank. And drank and talked. Somehow, Sherlock ended up all but on Moriarty's lap, snogging him, the scotch forgotten, the hunger no longer for food. Dispite what everyone, even his brother thought, Sherlock Holmes was by no means a virgin._

        Just the memory made Sherlock all the more anxious for Jim to arrive at Baker Street. He checks his phone for the time and sighs when he calculates the time of expected arrival and the time it takes to travel to the flat from anywhere in London. An hour and a half would be the minimum time he would have to wait. He picks up his violin and bow and plays random notes until he finds a tune that suits his mood. The jumbled noise from the violin and his thoughtsmade the time pass without notice.

  
     _After the long snogging session that made them both hard, their cocks trying to poke out through their trousers, Jim broke off the kiss and smirks._

_"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this, my dear," he purred, pupils blown, breath ragged from the kiss and lust. His cheeks were flushed and Sherlock didn't doubt that Moriarty had been waiting for Sherlock to be alone with him without their little game. Luckily for them both, a new game had just begun. A quick kiss, just a brush on the lips, and Jim stood, peering down at Sherlock, calculating how best to proceed. Sherlock tried to stand up but Jim put a hand on the taller man's shoulder, forcing him to sit._

_"If you behave, this can be fun," Moriarty smirks, heading to the bedroom. Not knowing what else to do, Sherlock stayed put, trying to pull himself together. His cock was throbbing, almost painful. If Jim wasn't going to finish what he started, then he would have to himself. Sherlock unzipped is trousers and pulls his member out, taking it in her hand and stroking slowly. A low, rumbling moan escaped his lips, originating in his chest as he stroked, finding the pace that suited him best._

_"Did I tell you you could do that?" Jim asks, holding a riding crop in one hand and a cockring in the other._

_"You left," Sherlock mutters matter-of-factly. "I assumed you were not going to come back."_

_"What observations led to that deduction, my dear?" Jim asks, moving to stand in front of Sherlock, peering down at him, eyes intense, filled with curiosity and lust. Sherlock blinks, unsure. He had not made any specific observations, which concerned him greatly. Sherlock Holmes was not one to draw a conclusion without any evidence. The alcohol and lust must have clouded his thoughts. Jim tilts his head, waiting. "No answer? Well, it would appear I have rendured the great consulting detective speechless. Oh, Sherls, I've barely even started yet. Now strip, but slowly," he says sitting back on a seperate chair, spinning the riding crop in his hands, the cockring resting on the arm of the chair. After another few blinks, trying to get his brain to restart and function properly, Sherlock stands and strips slowly, folding his clothes, jacket first, then his shirt, then trousers, then boxers, and placing them on the coffee table, next to he unfinished scotches._

_"Good boy," Jim coos and Sherlock's cock jumps, making Jim's smile widening. "Now kneel, my pet."  
_

Sherlock's phone buzzes in his pocket, interupting the memory. And just when it was getting to the best part. _  
_

  
'At the door. Let me in, my pet.

      -JM'


	2. At Long Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's here! Sherlock and Moriarty with be having fun, but with some plot afterwards!

        Sherlock blinks at the text and sets his bow and violin down and all but runs down the seventeen steps to the door and opens in, seeing Jim Moriarty standing there, looking in the bakery window next door, chewing gum, as always, his sunglasses hiding his eyes.

     "Mrs. Hudson finally found out about his third wife it would seem," he says, not looking up from the glass.

     "Yes. She won't ever listen to me. She has yet to find out about the one in Wisconsin, though," says Sherlock, standing a bit behind and to the right of his lover, his Dom. Just seeing their reflection in the glass, the image of the two of them together at last, makes his cock twitch in excitement.

     "Well, none of our concern at the moment," says Jim, turning to face Sherlock, smiling a bit. "Hello, my dear. A bit eager? It took you less than thirty seconds to come down to great me," he says, running his eyes over Sherlock, taking the sunglasses off and putting them in his jacket pocket. Sherlock blinks, not knowing what to say and Jim chuckles. "You bought the things I told you to?"

    "Yes. Although, John was very nosy and-," he gets cut off when Jim puts a long finger on his lips to hush him

     "No talking unless I ask a question, my pet. You know the rules." Sherlock nods, trying to control his breathing. Jim heads upstairs without another word and Sherlock follows. He was sure that he had gotten everything he needed. All of the toys and equipment. It wasn't much, but he know that he had triple checked the list, even hid the items so John wouldn't find them in his cleaning.

     Jim keeps walking through the house, looking around and heading straight for Sherlock's room. Normally, Sherlock wouldn't let anyone in, but this was the whole point. They couldn't meet at a hotel. Jim was still on the run, more or less. They couldn't risk it. And Sherlock couldn't run again, Mycroft kept too close an eye on him. Although, he had it on good authority his older brother was in Russia at the moment and had been working hard to keep an eye on John to make sure nothing happened to him on the honeymoon. Oh, God, even when he's gone, Sherlock thinks about the things he's like to do to John. A tap on Sherlock's chest snaps him out of his thoughts and Jim smiles.

    "Don't worry, my pet. John will be joining us soon enough. But for now, you. Are. All. Mine," Moriarty purrs, popping open a button on Sherlock's shirt with each word before tearing it off and throwing it in the closet. "Take the rest of your clothing off and kneel by the bed, legs spread, bending over. You can use the bed as support if you must." Sherlock nods and strips, folding the clothing and setting them aside and kneels, bending over the bed. Moriarty pulls out the items and smiles. "You've outdone yourself my pet. One of each size anal plug, several bottles of lube, some flavored, and three different floggers. Your riding crop, is it in here or in the kitchen?"

    "The...the kitchen, Sir," Sherlock stammers, trying to resist the urge to thrust against the bed to get some friction. He hears his Dom go to the kitchen and grab the riding crop and come back. Sherlock could have sworn he put it with the rest of the equipment, but he'd been very distracted. John's wedding, John's honeymoon, John's baby. John. Jim. John. Jim. round and round the garden like a teddy bear they go in Sherlock's head. A sharp sting on Sherlock's right arse cheek snaps him back to reality.

   "Stop thinking, my pet. This will go along much smoother if you focus," says Jim, swinging the riding crop again, making contact with he sub's right arse cheek, making him groan. Moriarty smirks and sets the riding crop on the bed where Sherlock can see it. "We'll start small, since it's been so long, but not the smallest one you bought. I'm a bit disappointed you thought I would use this one at all. You're hardly a virgin, my dear," he says browsing the choices and picks out the third smallest and pops open a bottle of lube and kneels behind his pet, admiring the view. Sherlock's hips were rocking a bit and Jim smiles even more and smacks both cheeks. "Stay still, Sherls. I know you love this part," he says slipping the cock ring around the base of his pet's cock, eliciting another moan and Jim laughs, slicking his fingers with lube and sliding a finger into Sherlock's tight hole. Sherlock bites the comforter on his bed to keep from crying out.

    "There we go. Relax, my dear. You love this, and we both know it." Another fingers slides in and he pumps slowly, scissoring a bit to widen his hole. Sherlock nods and moans loudly when his Dom's fingers brush against his prostate. A low chuckle and Jim stands up, taking his jacket and shirt off, folding them and setting them on the dresser, his trousers and pants following, then his socks and shoes. He kisses Sherlock's cheek lightly and kneels again, lubing up the anal plug and pressing it against Sherlock's hole, sliding the smallest part in, pumping slowly, twisting a bit and after many moans and chuckles, Jim Moriarty pops the plug into Sherlock Homes's arse hole. Jim smiles and admires his handy work.

     "You are doing so well, my dear. Now turn and face me, but stay kneeling."

     Sherlock sits back and gasps as he feels the plug moving a bit as he himself moves. He turns and looks up at his Dom. Jim runs his fingers through Sherlock's curls, making Sherlock purr and smile a bit. "You're so beautiful, my dear. And so very good. I might even give you a reward today, if you behave. Stand up," Jim says, hand under Sherlock's chin to keep his pet's eyes locked on his own. Most Doms prefer their subs to keep their eyes down, but, obviously, Jim was no ordinary Dom. Sherlock stands, keeping his eyes locked on Jim's, shuddering a bit when the plug moves. Jim moves his hand to push it in farther. "If it falls, you will be punished, my pet. Just keep that in mind," he says wrapping his other hand around Sherlock's cock, pulling lightly along the length, then moves Sherlock's hand on his own cock, guiding the strokes, letting his hand fall to his side when he's sure Sherlock won't stop.

    "Ooh very good, my dear. Very good, don't stop. Don't you dare stop," he moans, letting his head fall back a bit, moving his other hand from Sherlock's hand to Sherlock's neck, pulling him into a kiss, nipping his lower lip. Sherlock's pace slows a bit as he purrs, trying not to hump Jim's leg, trying to keep the plug in, trying not to think about John. Of course, Jim was more than enough to fulfill his needs, and he likes submitting to Jim, but something about John. . . .

     Another spank on his arse snaps Sherlock out of his thoughts and Moriarty grabs his chin, making Sherlock look him in the eyes once again. "I told you to stop thinking, Sherlock. Kneel, now," Jim snaps, putting a hand on Sherlock's shoulder, all but shoving him to his knees, putting his hand on his  head and guiding Sherlock to his cock. "Suck," he says, and Sherlock wraps his lips around his Dom's cock, sucking hard, bobbing up and down slowly at first, going deeper and faster every time he goes down, Moriarty moaning, keeping he hand in Sherlock's hair, pushing him farther down. "Good pet. Very good, keeping going...don't stop...oh yes." These praises continued for a while, until not only Sherlock's member was throbbing, but Jim's as well.

     "Get on all fours, on the bed," JIm says, a bit sad that he's making Sherlock stop. Sherlock obeys, much more easily than Jim would have thought. Jim grabs the lube and puts some on his fingers, rubbing them together to make it warm, then slicks his cock with one hand, running the riding crop along Sherlock's back. His Sherlock. This new game of theirs. "Such a very good pet, so eager, so willing. So beautiful and clever," Jim muses, not talking to anyone in particular. He sets the riding crop down and slowly slides the plug from Sherlock's arse, it making an obscene popping noise that was drowned out by Sherlock's whimper. He felt empty, but knew it wouldn't be for long. Jim slides hiss cock into his pet's warm, tight hole, the muscles in his pet's arse clenching on his cock, making him moan as well. Quickening the pace, it wasn't too very long before he was on the edge. He reaches down and grabs Sherlock's cock, stroking it quickling, keeping the pressure of his grip firm. Sherlock's hips buck as he unravels at the hands of the man who almost killed him, then saved him from death. His Dom, his Jim Moriarty, his little secret. As Jim gets closer and closer, he thrusts faster and faster, matching his pace to the stroking of Sherlock's cock, then slips off the cock ring.

    "Ooh cum for me, my dear," Jim chokes out. Sherlock obliges easily, having been throbbing and on the brink since the cock ring was put on him. The muscles in his arse throb against Jim's cock, making him cum inside of his pet, them both moaning each other's names.

     After they ride out the waves of pleasure, Jim cleans himself up, then Sherlock, who's laing on his back, breathless and hald asleep already. Jim smiles at the sight of his sub, both of them satisfied after so long.

     The peace of the calm after the electric storm was broken when Moriarty's phone goes off, "Stayin' Alive." Sherlock grumbles, alseep in his Dom's arms. Jim shifts a bit and gets up and answers the phone.

     "This better be good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos! Hope you enjoy this chapter!


	3. Wrong Wiring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John comes back. What a surprise he'll have.

Sherlock winces when he rolls over and feels around the bed for Jim, not finding him. I opens his eyes and sees the equipment put away and Jim’s clothing and phone gone. The spot where Jim was is col, so he’s been gone a while. If he were still here, the toys would still be out and no doubt the clothes would still be strewn across the floor. After another sigh, Sherlock realizes how many bruises and aches he has. He stretches a bit more and sighs, the sheets sticking to his back where Jim and he himself came. Mrs. Hudson will have to so some laundry before John gets back.  
Reluctantly, Sherlock gets up and shuffles to the shower, getting in as soon as the water is on, not caring if it’s cold. The water swirls down the drain, the sweat and cum washed away after a good scrub. Standing under the warmed up water, the aches almost melt away and Sherlock rolls his narrow shoulders a bit to get rid of the stiffness. They haven’t done cuffs yet, but he’s sure that will come soon enough, no pun intended.  
“Sherlock! We’re back!” John calls, making Sherlock jump. He turns the water and wraps a towel around his waist and walks into the sitting room, seeing Mary and John in the kitchen, looking at Sherlock’s bedroom door, waiting for him to come out.  
“I thought you would be for two or three months,” says Sherlock, sitting at his microscope, moving a slide of already examined coagulated saliva under the scope and looks through the lens.  
“It’s been almost four months. You really don’t notice when I’m gone, do you?” John grumbles, putting the kettle on. Mary sits across from Sherlock.  
“How have you been?” she asks. Sherlock inwardly screams. Small talk is not his forte. John clears his throat, indicating it’s beyond time for him to answer. Sherlock just grunts in response, switching out the slides and John rolls his eyes and puts a cuppa on Sherlock’s right hand side and notices the bruises on his wrists.  
“What happened?” he asks Sherlock. Sherlock doesn’t need to look up to deduce what John’s talking about, although his scent, the cologne and aftershave and essence of John, is annoyingly distracting.  
“A case,” is the easiest reply, but the words tangle in his mouth, a mis-wiring in his brain causing him to say “Sex.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of the kudos and hits! Sorry this one took so long, I've just been a bit busy. Any comments, critique especially, are appreciated! And some ideas/dirty little things you want to happen are more than welcome. 
> 
> Lot's of love!


	4. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pleasant? surprise for Sherlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut in this chapter dears, but the next one will have plenty and be posted soon!

It’s been three days since Sherlock confessed to not being a virgin to John. He had not, however, disclosed whom he had been with that day…and the several months before he returned. John had asked and pried, but Sherlock either ignored him or dismissed him.  
Three days since the last time Jim had been there. Just the memory of him being in the very bed the consulting detective was laying in this very moment made said detective’s cock twitch. He sighed and checked his phone. Seventeen texts from John, zero from Jim.  
Where are you? –JW  
Please talk to me. –JW  
Look, I’m not mad or anything, I just want to talk –JW  
And so on and so on. For course John would want to talk about it. There is nothing to talk about, nothing he’s willing to disclose.  
Sherlock’s phone buzzes and it’s a text from Jim.  
Let me in –JM  
Sherlock smiles and get ups, a bit too eagerly, and heads downstairs two at a time and opens the door and blinks.  
“Hello my pet. I thought Johnny Boy here could join us.”


	5. The Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John watches a bit of what Sherlock and Jim do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos and for reading! I'm so glad you enjoy! This has a bit of smut, but the next chapter will be almost nothing but them all together. ;) Live strong, my wicked lovelies.

Sherlock looks at John, who looks at him, confused.  
“Jim…” the detective starts but Jim holds his hand up to stop him, Jim smirking.  
“I’ve known you’ve wanted this, my dear. I thought it would be nice to try it,” says the consulting criminal, his hand on John’s elbow, guiding him inside and up the steps. Sherlock blinks, his mind going at a hundred miles a second, perhaps faster, it’s difficult to tell with all of the noise.  
John. Jim. John. His John. His blogger. His Jim. His criminal. John. Jim. Johnjimjohnjimjohnjim.  
Sherlock jumps when there’s a warm hand on the small of his back.  
“Come along my dear. John and I have spoken on the way here. He came without force and is very…eager to hear about your infatuation with him,” says Jim, resting his chin lightly on the taller man’s shoulder. Sherlock looks at him, then up the stairs where he can hear John making tea, then back to his Dom, following his lead and heading upstairs. John looks at the detective when he comes in and smile a bit, blushing quite a bit.  
“John….” Sherlock starts, but after that, he’s at a loss for words. John’s married! He just got back from his honeymoon! If Mary ever found out she would-.  
“Sherlock, please stop whatever gears are turning in your head and hear me out, alright?” says John, interrupting the detective’s thoughts once again. Sherlock looks him over.  
Shaved with a razor. Button up, not a jumper. Nice shoes, easy to slip off. Just showered. Aftershave from pre-Mary. The one that signaled date night.  
Everything about John screams ‘fuck me.’  
During this quick observation, John has already started talking and Sherlock interrupts him by pulling him into a deep kiss.  
Oh, God, it is so much better than any of his fantasies. John lips weren’t soft, but not chapped and his scent swarmed around the two of them, mixing with Sherlock’s own musk. John moans and pulls closer, parting his lips for the detective to explore, and Sherlock eagerly obliges. The tastes and textures and data floods into Sherlock’s mind, each individual point filing itself away for further use.  
Jim sits and watches the two, a pang of jealousy sweeping over him. John was kissing his Sherlock, his pet. Jim keeps watching and stands and pulls them apart.  
“I think John would like to see what we do together, my pet. You know your safe word and John, you are aloud to touch yourself, and perhaps me, if I make up my mind. Come along.”  
James Moriarty keeps his hand possessively on the back of Sherlock’s neck while leading the trio to the bedroom and gets the tools out after ordering Sherlock to strip. John brings in a chair from the kitchen and sits and watches, his curiosity blooming when he sees the anal plugs, lube, clamps, candles, ropes, cuffs….the list goes on. Who knew in that small trunk was a sex shop.  
Sherlock kneels in front of Jim as instructed and looks up eagerly, submissively, almost lovingly and John watches the detective in awe. Jim runs his fingers through Sherlock’s dark curls with a gentle smile on his face.  
“Shall we show John what a good cocksucker you are, my pet?” Jim asks, pulling his shirt and jacket and tie off, as well as his trousers and pants. Sherlock nods eagerly, reaching up to stroke Jim’s semi-hard cock, but Jim smacks it away. “Mouth only.”  
Sherlock smiles and wraps his lips around Jim’s cock, going down slowly, swirling his tongue around the tip, sucking hard, his cheeks hollowing. He looks up at his Dom when he’s all the way down, having swallowed down Jim’s whole cock, and given the length and girth, John almost cums at the sight, his own throbbing erection pressing against his trousers.  
Sherlock moans at the taste of Jim’s precum after bobbing slowly up and down. Jim tangles his fingers through Sherlock’s hair and starts fucking his subs throat, moaning loudly as Sherlock sucks harder, moving at the pace Jim sets, gagging lightly when Jim surprises him.  
By the time Jim pulls out, John is panting in the corner, stroking himself off, precum dripping down his shaft. Jim smirks.  
“Enjoy the show, Johnny boy?”  
John groans and nods, leaning his head back and closing his eyes, jumping when Jim grabs his jaw, forcing him to look the madman in the eyes.  
“Ready to join?”


	6. What a Good Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pleasure and pain mix and John is asked a very important question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'd love to know how you'd like things to go later on.

John blinks and looks at Jim. Join them? They…he just agreed to watch. John looks at Sherlock, who’s watching him and John squirms a bit at the scrutiny. He knows Sherlock is deducing every thought crossing his mind. Jim puts a hand on John’s shoulder.  
“Well, Johnny Boy? You won’t have to do much. I just love showing off my pet. Just sit back and relax,” Jim smirks, having moved to run his fingers through Sherlock’s hair. Sherlock rests his head on Jim’s thigh, still watching John.  
Yes, he would love for Sherlock to show John what he can do, that’s why he tolerated the detective for so long. When he shows of it’s fascinating. But he cannot deny it’s awkward, whether or not John was married. It’s not like Mary hasn’t kept things from him though....  
In the middle of his thoughts, John didn’t notice Sherlock having crawled over to kneel in front of him. John blinks and his cock twitches. Sherlock looks up at him, his usual smirk on his lips. Those perfect, pink, cupid bow lips.  
“He’s waiting, John. You have to tell him or he won’t do anything, like the good pet he is,” Jim coos, looking through the other toys, glancing at John with his usual smirk. John blinks and looks at Sherlock. Sherlock looks back at him, waiting. John has told Sherlock what to do before, but Sherlock never listened, or if he did, he complained the whole time. This is just-.  
“John, don’t overthink it. Just tell me what you want me to do and I will,” says Sherlock, Jim ignoring him speaking out of turn for the moment. John blinks and the ache in his cock becomes overwhelming.  
“Sherlock please just…oh fuck just suck me off please,” John moans, his hips bucking a bit looking for friction. Sherlock smiles and swallows John’s cock down and John leans back, gasping and moaning, Sherlock’s tongue dancing combined the suction of his mouth completely undoes any of John’s barriers that were left.  
Jim sits on the bed for a bit and watches his Sherlock and smiles. Finally, someone he can show off to. It was made very clear at the beginning that they would keep this private until Sherlock was comfortable. But Jim loves showing off his pet, showing off anything really. Jim watches as John moans loudly and Jim stands, grabbing the riding crop and running the tip up and down Sherlock’s spine, then taps the small of his back, signaling for Sherlock to stop. Sherlock quickly obeys, kneeling in front of John, hands behind his back.  
John blinks and looks at Jim and sees the riding crop and squirms a bit.  
“This isn’t for you, Johnny boy. Not today, anyway. Sherlock spoke without permission. You wanted to watch, so you get to see everything,” Jim explains. Sherlock blinks and sighs a bit, remembering that he talked, but he was trying to help his John relax.  
“Sherlock, stand up and put your hands on the bed and spread your legs,” says Jim. Sherlock quickly obeys and John frowns.  
“He was trying to help,” says the doctor. Jim blinks and looks at the doctor and smiles.  
“He was, however he spoke out of turn. However, since he did have good intentions, only ten on each cheek. Count them for me, my pet,” says Jim, lazily running his fingers along Sherlock spine. Sherlock nods and groans when the first swing hits his arse, stinging along his back and legs.  
“One, sir,” Sherlock chokes out, jumping when five happen in quick succession. After the twenty total, John looks at Sherlock. The detective’s arms are shaking and his body coated in a thin layer of sweat from the exertion.  
“Very good, my pet. Now, on the bed on all fours, my dear,” says the Dom and Sherlock shakily crawls on the bed, his ass bright red. Jim turns his attention on John.  
“Now, John, my dear. I have a very important question for you. Are you a Dom, a Switch, or a Sub?”


	7. A Little Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John has his dom show and Jim decides to set the rules for a game.

John blinks, wishing he had said he didn’t know instead of immediately responding with switch. Now, here he is, standing in front of an array of crops, zappers, and floggers, being forced to chose which one he is to use on the consulting detective on all fours on the bed, Currently, James is making pretty little handprints on Sherlock’s arse. Glancing over, John see Sherlock’s arms shaking from the exertion on holding himself up, taking the spanking, and having Jim’s free hand slowly stroking the length of his cock. Jim smirks at John.

“Have you made your choice?” he coos, running his fingers lazily along Sherlock’s spine. Sherlock shivers at the light touch and glances at John. John nods, grabbing blindly at a toy and looking at his selection. What he chose is black at the handle and red the rest of the way. The button on the handle makes a spark at the end of the instrument.

“Oh excellent. We have only played with that once. As I recall, Sherlock quite enjoyed that, didn’t you my pet,” Jim purrs, nipping the back of Sherlock’s neck. Sherlock jumps and purrs, back arching a bit. The detective looks over at John and smirks, squirming eagerly. John comes over, having been stripped quickly by Jim, his cock hard and leaking a bit at the sight of Sherlock. Jim puts a hand on John’s shoulder.

“Stop thinking and just do what feels right,” Jim whispers, then kisses John’s neck, biting and sucking in a way that is sure to leave a mark the next day. John purrs and pulls Jim close, kissing him, moving his hand down on the criminal’s member. Jim moans as the battle for dominance with their tongues, Jim winning overall, biting John’s lower lip and stroking the doctor’s member quickly and firmly. John whimpers a bit when Jim pulls away, having been so close to climax and Jim chuckles.

John pulls himself together and looks at Sherlock, who is watching them, hips thrusting ever so slightly, looking for friction. Something clicks in John’s head and he smirks.

“James, we forgot our pet here,” he purrs and Jim’s smirk widens, looking, if possible, more predatory that before and turns to Sherlock, kissing him, playing with the anal plug in the detective beautiful arse. Sherlock moans, bucking again and Jim smiles.

“I think it’s time for a game, don’t you, Johnny boy?” Jim purrs. John, still smirking, nods and Jim claps his hands together. “Excelent.”

After a few minutes, Sherlock has his arms suspended over his head, the rope hanging off of a hook.

“Alright my pet. Here are the rules. You can cum whenever you wish, but each time you do, you have to thank us for being oh so generous. However, John will be playing with you using the toy he selected and I will be assisting you, my pet. But, if you let go of the plug, you will not be aloud to cum at all, but we will continue our game. Understood?”

“Yes, Sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again my lovelies for reading. I'm glad you enjoyed (hopefully you did, anyway) and I'm sorry it took a bit longer to get this up, but I will try to be more consistant. :)


	8. A Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They play a game and John is faced with a difficult decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy.

Sherlock nods. “Yes, sir.”  
He can hear them walking around him, silently planning what to do to him. Jim wraps his hand firmly around Sherlock’s cock, stroking quickly, pulling a groan from the detective’s mouth, deep from his chest. Jim smirks and slows down and John shocks Sherlock just under his shoulder blade, intrigued by the detective’s squirming and slightly yelp as the shock spreads through his body.  
“O-one, sir,” the tall man whimpers, rutting into Jim’s hand for more friction. Jim smirks and pulls again lightly before letting go and grabbing a riding crop, running it along Sherlock’s spine. Sherlock whimpers at the loss of pressure and shivers, knowing the feel of the triangular leather, heart pounding in anticipation and-  
Another shock, this time on his left hip.  
“Two, sir.” Sherlock groans and jumps when the riding crop makes contact with his left arse cheek. He squirms and whimpers, unsure of who to count for. John, Jim, John. Jim is his Master, John is his friend, the one who has saved him in so many ways. John, who he just got off with just his mouth, Jim, who kept him grounded during his hiatus from London. John, Jim, John.  
“Pet, stop thinking,” Jim whispers, his lips brushing against Sherlock’s ear. “I told you to count for John, not for me. I will let you know if that changes,” he purrs, biting the detective’s neck hard, sucking and licking over the pulse point, sure to leave a mark that proves that Sherlock Holmes belongs to Jim Moriarty. Another shock and Sherlock and feel the plug slipping and he squirms, trying to keep it in.  
“Three, sir.”  
About an hour goes by and Sherlock is covered in love bites and marks from the riding crop and the shocker. His cock aches with pain and pleasure, having been aloud to cum three times, but still hard for more. He has been unhooked from the suspension and is laying on his stomach, John on top of him, Jim behind John.  
“So, Johnny boy, one more go for my pet and you can decide if you want to come back or if this will be the only time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love love love to know what you all think! And any other ideas for games they can play. Thank you my wicked lovelies.


End file.
